Replaced
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: How about a prompt where Blaine and Mercedes start spending more time with each other becoming better friends and Kurt and Sam become jealous because Blaine is Sam's best friend and Kurt is Mercedes' best friend. O


"Hey babe! Wanna do something? I'm so bored."

"Uhm, not today Kurt, I have plans, but maybe tonight or tomorrow? Okay sorry babe, gotta go. Love you and talk to you soon," rushed Blaine. _That's just weird. Who the hell could he have plans with on a Saturday? His parents are gone, Sam has to work, and I'm... not with him. _Kurt shrugs. He dials a new number and waits for the person to pick up. "Hey Cedes! Do you wanna do something today? I'm super bored and Blaine is busy." Mercedes sighs, "Sorry boo, but I have other plans today. Maybe later or maybe sleepover tonight. Can't talk gotta go. Love you bye." _What the hell? Fine, I will go to the mall myself._ Kurt grabs his keys and wallet and heads out the door. Two hours later of retail therapy, Kurt stops at the food court of the mall. "Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Kurt. I got off early and since both Blaine and Cedes were busy, I decided to hang here for awhile."

"Understandable. I called them both and they had plans. So, sit we might as well since we're both here," smiles Kurt as he pulls out a chair. Thirty minutes into conversation, they hear very loud and familiar laughs across the room. They share a look and turn towards the voices. _What the hell? _"Erm, did we get blown off just so they could hang out? Why didn't they just tell me? What do you think they are talking about? Oh my God, what if they're talking about us," exclaims Kurt. "Dude, calm down. I'm sure there is a prefect explanation for this. They seem to be getting along... maybe a little too well. Wait, Cedes never laughs that hard at my jokes and I'm hilarious," grumbles Sam. "What the hell is with all the secrecy anyway? They are allowed to be friends out in the open right? Come to think of it, they have both been really busy lately," realizes Kurt as he watches their exchange. A small pang of jealousy sends a wave through his body. _Have they been avoiding me? Am I not fun anymore? What if they prefer each other as best friends, and I lose them both because I'm boring and not good enough anymore?_ Kurt smiles sadly at Sam, who wears a glare, and excuses himself to head home for the day. He walks through the door and heads to his room. Tears threaten to fall as he crawls into bed sighs deeply and falls into a troubled sleep. Several texts wake him from his slumber and he finally shuts his phone off. He doesn't know why he's bothered, but he feels so insecure. He doesn't bring it up week after week until his birthday weekend approaches and once again everyone's busy. Sam being his only real companion for the last couple of weeks, takes him shopping and treats him to lunch. "Cheer up! It's your 18th birthday! Shouldn't you be more excited?" reasoned Sam. "I don't know. I just really miss Blaine and Cedes and I'm still a little weird about how much time they spend with each other rather than me," explains Kurt. Sam isn't too much phased after talking to both his best friend and his girlfriend the following day. They explained their actions and reassured him, everything was fine and yes he is still funnier than any other person they know. Sam's phone signals a text and he beams, "Let's head back and watch a movie or something to get your mind off things." A nod. They head back to the Hummel-Hudson "Hudmels" residence and it's quiet so Kurt believes his parents are out and Finn is with Rachel or Puck. They walk through the door and Kurt switches on the light... "SURPRISE!" Kurt jumps back and freezes in a state of shock. "Happy Birthday Baby !"

"Happy Birthday Boo!"

"Happy Birthday Kiddo!" Kurt beams with watering eyes as he sees all the people who mean the most and loves him too much for words here for him, to celebrate his birthday. The party calms and Kurt pulls Blaine and Mercedes aside. "Thank you guys. This is the best birthday ever and I love you guys! I had no idea and I'm so sorry for being so distant. I thought you guys were trying to replace me with each other and I felt I was getting boring and I know it's stupid, but anyway thank you guys for being so amazing."

"Baby, no one could replace you. I am sorry for the secrecy, but you could never be boring and though I love Mercedes, you are my everything. Happy Birthday Kurt."

"Kurt, Blaine's right. We are sorry, but no one could replace my bestest friend in the whole world. We love you white boy. Happy Birthday Boo." They share a group hug, with an intruding Sam and enjoy being with their best friends on such a special day.


End file.
